The 59th Hunger Games
by WritingIsLife8
Summary: Ciara Malcom is chosen for the 59th Hunger Games, so is her fiance. Rated T for violence, and mild language
1. Birthday Reaping

The 59th Hunger Games

Chapter 1

I look in our shattered, dusty mirror and grimace. "How could anyone love _this?_" I mutter to myself while combing my shoulder-length, black hair.

Today was the day of the reaping and also my birthday. It is my last year, and then I would be free from the games. "_It's my birthday, I know I wont be picked." _I think to myself while standing up and walking to out cramped closet. I rummage through some possible clothing options to wear to my final reaping. Blue dress, no, I wore that last year. Pink dress with polka dots, no, I'll fee like a child wearing that. Is there nothing I can wear!? I slump next to the wall and something shiny catches my eye.

"I haven't seen this dress in such a long time!" I say pulling it out. It's a gold dress with crystals sewn into it almost forming a heart. I will look stunning wearing this; no one will want me to go if I do get picked.

"Come on, Ciara, hurry up. You don't want to be late!" my older sister, Tasha hollers from the lower level of our house.

"Yeah, Tasha, I'm coming." I run down the stairs and sit on a stool so her and my mother can fiddle with my hair and makeup.

"Ciara, you aren't wearing that, are you? It was my old one, and I got picked for the games." My sister says out of breath.

"That's true, but someone luckily volunteered for you." I nod my head, signaling them to start.

My mom sighs and starts putting on mascara. My sister soon starts to tug on my matted hair and I pull back, getting mascara poked right inside my eye. Tears brim from my face and eventually fall onto my stunning dress. Mom and Tasha don't notice a thing.

* * *

We get the square and I huddle close to the other 18 year olds. I look around at the square, since we are one of the richer districts; the square is filled with decorations and polished to perfection.

As usual I prepare for the snore-fest. I pretend to listen inventively but start to drift off into the audience. I see my mom and sister standing with bored expressions on their face, as am I.

A loud bang wakes me from thinking of nothing and I jump.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now it's time to pick the lucky tributes who get to go to the 59th Hunger Games." Says the overly ecstatic lady named, Desiree Flames. Just like her last name, her skin is a fiery red with random splashes of orange and yellow thrown in. Her hair is a light blue/ green colour and does not match her skin tone at all. I have to say, she is one of the ugliest Capitol ladies I've even seen watching the games. "Alright, let's start." She steps up to the shiny, pink bowl at the front of the stage (the girls bowl) and puts her hands in. She takes a long time, as if picking the name with the most beautiful presence. After a long hush from the audience, her voice booms from the loud speakers circling around the square. "Ciara Malcom." Damn this cursed dress.

My hands go from, shaking to rock-solid. The closer I get to the stage, my fists release. No tears are seen or heard of from me. I will be okay, as long I have easy opponents, I will be fine. I wait to see if anyone will volunteer for me and no one does. I tilt my head upward and smile into the crowd and search for my mom and sister. I finally spot them through the many thousands of people and see them breaking into tears. I still don't cry, until I hear the male tribute.

"Stone Riviera."

My fiancée.

Happy Birthday Ciara.

Finally, the tears start to come and I don't care if I will be an easy target, I can't compete against him. He walks up and sees me crying. I collapse into his arms and he tries to stop the tears.

"Ciara, you can't cry, we-we'll find a way out of this." His voice doesn't sound very convincing and even he knows, either one of us comes home, or neither. I wait to see if anyone will volunteer for him, but like me, no one does.

"Come on people! You all know we're engaged, don't make us fight each other!" I think that until the peacekeepers make way to the stage and escort us to the justice building.

My tears quickly stop but it's too late, I'm as dead as a dog. Tasha walks in and so does mom. Mom crouches by my feet and Tasha sits next to me on the giant plush couch. "You're going to try right sweetie?" my mom says slightly broken. Her eyes are all puffy and red, I haven't seen like this since the peacekeepers "_took care_" of my dad.

"You are coming home little sis. I know you will." Tasha says with faith in her eyes. I push away tears that are forming when the peacekeepers tell them to leave.

I give them one last hug and watch them leave. The next two people that come in are my second family, Stone's parents, Flinton and Othili Riviera. Their eyes are red and puffy just like my mom's. "Ciara, I know this is going to be tough, but, Stone wanted us to tell you something." His dad pauses and continues, "Stone said, he will protect you, the entire time, put his life before yours and stay by your side until the end of the games." He starts to choke up and somehow find a way to continue. He clasps my hand and blurts out, "even though we're not officially your in-laws yet, but I want to give you this, to remember all of us. I was going to give this to Stone but, he declined."

It was a gold chain with a silver locket attached. Inside, on the small printed pictures, one was of Stone and his family and the other was me and my family. This was one of the most expensive things you could buy in the district as a keep safe. I bite my lip and take it from his loose grasp. The peacekeepers come in and lug them out of the room. "Good-bye, I love you guys." I whisper so they can't hear.

No one else comes to say final goodbyes and I'm off. We board the train and get ready to eat. We're really close to the Capitol so we don't have much time to socialize before the crowds of 'rainbow people' cheer our names and applaud.

I look all over for Stone and find him at the corner of the train huddled up in a ball. I have to admit, I do feel guilty for allowing him to do this for me. I sit next to him and rest my head on his big, broad shoulder. "What's the matter sweetie?" I say calmly knowing his temper problem.

"What's the matter!? We have to go out and fight to the death. I'll never see you again, after the games, my life will be over and in hell where I'll be, and I won't be able to save you from any other danger." He stands up and kicks the red plush wall.

"Stone, you're going to live." I say not accepting his response.

"If I win, I won't have a future, I'll sit at home and watch the re-runs of me messing up and getting you killed. You have a future, you're the only one who can tolerate my madness, people will try everything they can to avoid me."

"Wait, Stone, that's perfect! If you have a really bad anger problem before and after the games, people will avoid us and we'll win."

"As smart as that sounds, you still said "we'll win", only one can win, and that'll be you." he admits solemnly.

My head sinks down because I know it's true. I look up of an idea but drop it back down and slump to the floor. "Can't anyone save us?" I plead.

"No one can, we're just going to have to face the un-fun side of life, that's all." His eyes reach my gaze and he smiles, "Sweetie, we're careers, and no one can touch us."


	2. Disobeying

**Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**

A smile automatically appears on my face and I lean in for a kiss when the train jerks forward and makes me topple onto him. The second that happens, a bright light flashes into our eyes and the whole Capitol now thinks we're inseparable to each other. Darkness falls over me; everyone in the arena will try and tear us apart so we'll go crazy and an easier target. If only we could skip the interviews so no one will know.

The multi-coloured people all have their expensive phones out they're talking to their friends who missed that kiss. It's a total invasion of privacy; this makes me infuriated. I can also use this as a good thing. The crowd goes wild and chants "Kiss, kiss" over and over again. I take off my sweater and kiss him again; this isn't weird for us because this has already been done.

The crowd goes wild but then we must part from them, I have to admit, this kind of upsets me because this might be useful in the arena; somehow, I can't explain it but it will get us sponsors. They all fall for a good love story.

The quick train speeds off into The Capitol and we arrive at a large building. I'm guessing this is where we are staying until the games, either than the training centre.

Stone and I are lead into different rooms and I give him a quick hug before parting.

I see 3 oddly looking people waiting at the doorway. They carefully shut the door and lock it. I have a deep feeling for some reason; I'm in trouble for causing such a stir on the way here.

"Welcome Ciara!" one of them says out of silence and I jump. "Did I scare you? I'm so sorry, I'm Realiana and that is Marelia," she says points to someone with a blue/green skin-tone. "He is Flamisira," she whispers, "Don't get him angry." I gaze over at the bulky man, tilt my head and have him give me the death stare.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to." I whisper back to her making sure my mouth isn't visible to him.

"I love your hair! It's stunning." Marelia says while fiddling with the loose strands. "Do you like short hair, Ciara?"

"Sorry, I like my hair long and free." I flick my hair off my shoulder and my stylists go berserk just like a have won the games or something.

"So," Marelia finally says, "Short hair it is!"

"What? No way, I want to keep my long hair thank you very much!" I jaw at her and cradle my long black hair.

She quickly gets a pair of scissors and snips off about seven inches. I aimlessly watch it fall to the blue and greened tiled floor before and blurt out, "What did you just do!? You ruined my hair! Ugh, I'm never going to get sponsors now!"

"Trust me, once we're finished, you'll be the _only_ one getting sponsors. Now sit." She pulls out a lengthy chair and pushes me down to sitting.

Flamisira walks in front of me and quickly applies sparkly golden makeup on my eyes.

"Alright! Strip," Realiana says as soon as Flamisira moves out of her way.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to _strip_? I'm not a doll, don't expect me to strip for you." I argue back.

They end up forcing me to strip and I grunt in all my anger about everything. They then force me into a boiling hot bath, I scream and jump out. I feel like a lobster being cooked for dinner. They scramble towards me and force me back into the scorching hot water. Once I have settled down, they pour in pink lotion and start scrubbing my body down to the pith. Once I get out, I look _just_ like a lobster, cooked to perfection. My body is red as a beat and it stings. It doesn't get any better from there; they wax my whole body down.

I can feel a slight pain every few minutes but all I can do is clench my teeth and wait until it's over. After they're finished, they call in Trivian, the head stylist.

"Ah, you must be Ciara. I'm Trivian, just like you, this is my first year here." Trivian's voice is light and sweet. Her hair is something like a gold/green colour and her skin is perfectly normal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I stick out my right hand and kindly shake Trivian's.

"You have such a nice attitude; you don't want to over-use it in the arena." Trivian let's go of my hand and she smiles politely.

If only Trivian could find a way out of this mess. I can't possibly be-friend Trivian; she herself is luring me into my certain death.

"I have the most beautiful outfit for you."

Once it's over, it's about 7:30 PM now and my stomach is growling because I haven't eaten all day. Desiree Flames escorts me to my bedroom and Stone to another. The rooms are pretty far from each other and we are used to staying relatively close to each other at all times.

"Stone, I'm in pain, that wasn't enjoyable at all!" I say embracing him for a hug.

"They put you in even more pain, Ciara? Oh, I'm going to kill them for that." He clenches his fist and beats it into his other hand. After I nag him to calm down, he finally returns my hug and we stay there for a bit.

I walk up to Desiree and proclaim, "Desiree, I was wondering if it was okay if Stone and I could share a room."

She bursts out in laughter and I cringe because she reveals her horrible looking teeth. "Of course you can't, why would you want to anyway?"

I force a smile on my face and cock my head to the side slightly. "Well, Stone is my fiancée and I need to be by his side."

"I'm sorry sweetie," she grabs my cheek and shakes it like what my aunt used to do when I was five. I push her arm away and fold my arms. "I just can't, we don't want there to be 25 tributes in the arena."

"25 tributes, what is that supposed to mean, Desiree?" putting my hands on my hips and slumping over.

"Don't slouch," she says immediately changing the subject. She removes my arms from my hips and straightens out my back. "You want sponsors don't you, Ciara?"

"Of course I do, but what does that have-"

"Bad posture will get you no where." She says happily, cutting me off.

"Romance with Stone will get me more sponsors."

"This subject has ended, go to the dining room for dinner." She replies lamely.

I shrug and walk into my room not willing to talk back because that will probably result to no dinner tonight. I slip on a nice sky blue cardigan and a pair of beige dress pants and stroll to the dining room.

Once I walk in, the first thing I notice is a giant pig in the middle of the giant mahogany table. I can tell I'm going to enjoy the luxuries here in The Capitol. Then I think of what they're putting us all through. I think of the amount of children that have died playing this game. Let's see, 59th Game, so 58 multiplied by 24 is 1,392 subtract 58 is 1,334. I was pretty smart and could do math in my head easily. 1,334 minors were killed in this game.

Isn't that the pleasant bowl of pudding on your plate? My thoughts are interrupted by Stone when he pinches my side and makes me jolt. "You ok Ciara? You look a little pale." He sounds sounding concerned.

"Yeah, good thing we aren't in the arena yet, or you would've been dead by now." I say slightly chuckling.

"Very funny Ciara." He pulls out a chair for me and I delicately sit down on the plush chair. He sits down on the chair next to me and site comfortably close to me. (About knee to knee) I feel warm inside knowing that I'm not alone here, even though he is giving up his life for me. I have a gut-feeling that he isn't going to keep his promise because, anything can set him off. But, let's not tell him that, it'll be our little secret.

I must trust him though. Who else is there to trust? I haven't seen the other Careers or anyone in that fact. But, I will see them after dinner when we watch the reaping from all the districts.

Desiree allows us to eat and I grab a little of everything. I sink my teeth into a piece of the greasy pig and I'm in heaven. I have never tasted something so delectable in my whole life before. I glance to my side and see Stone eating more like a gentlemen and I bring my gaze up to see Desiree looking at me like the pig I was eating. There was someone else in the room that I've never seen before. Feeling embarrassed, I put down the bone and wiped my mouth.

"Anyway, Stone, Ciara, I want you guys to meet your trainer. Meet, Vincent Valencia."

I don't respond then ponder about Vincent Valencia. "Wait a second, _the_ Vincent Valencia?"

"Yes, it's me." He replies arrogantly as if he's some type of king.

"Yes, you, the guy who moves from district to district. Now tell me something will you?"

"Sure, go ahead, Ciara is it?" he rubs the stubble of hair located in his lower chin.

"How many _victors_ did you train?" I say obviously out-smarting him.

"Enough with the chitter-chatter, we have plans to go over."

Why is it that everyone I out-smart, change the subject on me? I really want to know these things. I shake my head and my black hair bounces around.

The only thing I can think of is, how easy it's going to be the next few days, I could almost laugh about the un-educated pair.

Some strangely quiet people have taken our food out without any of us even noticing their presence. "Yeah, let me hear what you have. But first, I'm starving I barely got to eat."

He raises his eyebrow and speaks what he writes down on paper. "Big appetite, send food." He laughs and scribbles down something else.

My mouth widens to make an "O" shape. "I do not have a big appetite! I haven't eaten all day long!" I fling my arms up and a waitress walked behind me and I knock over whatever she was holding. "_Smart, Ciara, Damn, I'm such an idiot!" _I think to myself. "Do you need some help cleaning that up?"

The girl just shakes her head and goes into the kitchen without cleaning it up.

"Ciara, don't talk to them." Desiree says while gripping my shoulder.

A fuse blows up in my head and I go yell un-controllably. "Don't tell me what to do, you and the rest of the damn Capitol people are throwing us into an arena so we can kill each other. I have only a few days of luxury until I have to kill people, possibly younger than me. If I want to talk to someone, I will, if I want to eat something now, I WILL. Do you understand me, Desiree?" I'm practically on top of her and she's sitting on a couch like a kid who has a time-out.

From the corner of my eye I can see her index finger making a movement as if gesturing someone to come save her from me. I spin around and look at Stone to see him punch a peacekeeper in the eye and the other to tazed him. I scream out and look at him one last time before a peacekeeper bashes me at the back of the head with a club.


	3. Meeting The Tributes Part 1

Chapter 2

I wake up in a room filled with nothing but a blur. What is that blur? My mind is completely fuzzy and I can't focus on it. I look to my right hoping something else is there, but there's not. I sigh and remember I have a left side too. I turn to my left and see Stone slumped in a chair. Is it a chair? A sofa? Whatever it is, Stone was in it and I needed him. I couldn't stand so I called out him name a billion times. "Stone." My voice weak. It got louder and I started hollering. "Stone, wake up! Stone, it's me, you alright? STONE!"

He groans in pure agony. I lift up his shirt and take it off, revealing his perfectly red chest. "Damn tazer, you'll be okay right?" I grapple him and rest my head on his ribs.

"Wow, those Capitol people sure are drama queens." Stone blurts out truthfully. He rubs his side and points to the TV. "I guess we missed the Reapings."

"I guess, let's watch it now." I turn the knob and the TV shoots to life. It starts in District 1, like always. The two tributes look pretty weak. Their names are Makayla Wayne who is 15 and Shane Denver who is 17. I'm guessing they didn't train for very long. They look well-fed, let's just say, too well-fed. They look fatter than Claudus Templesmith, the annual Hunger Games interviewer. You can tell that they aren't fierce and probably won't kill anybody. Was this just a trick?

It moves onto our district and I see myself in my sisters cursed dress. Then Desiree calls up Stone. He's wearing his flawless slick, blue suit. His face isn't shocked but he's a little upset once he finds out that we are going in together.

The next District looks very strong and one of them will probably be the victors this year. I pay close attention to their names so after the alliance; I can stay clear of them. Pam Sutney, 14 and Liam Vril, 15 look like they could kill someone just for laughs. This makes me frightened and I cuddle up to Stone even more, I hide my head into his bare shoulder.

He caresses my long hair and points to the screen that moves to District 4. Rainia Bells, 16 and Reef Sayne, 13, they looked average. Except for the fact that Reef was crying hysterically and I could tell I wouldn't do well with his whining.

A few minutes passed by and I started to get bored so I fast-forwarded until District 11 and twins were called up. This is a rare occasion and both looked teary eyed. Both were only 14 and only had 3 ballets in the bowl, unless they signed up for tessarae. They probably hadn't but whatever the verdict, it must have been equal. This is the first time I have seen twins in the game before. You can tell they are identical twins; the only difference I really see is their hair and clothing. They're both half Stone and my age. I don't like the fact of killing people younger than me but I know that it must be done.

A little while later, the TV shuts off and Desiree is standing at the doorway, arms crossed and not her usual perky self. "Hello Ciara and Stone. I would like to let you know that Vincent Valencia will not be your trainer. We have come to the conclusion that," she takes a long deep breath and stands diagonally on the doorway.

"Get to it, lady!" I almost scream out.

"You will not be trained by anyone; you will only have half the days of everyone else to train."

"Ugh, we barely even did anything. You guys are such bastards! That decreases our chance of winning by a mile!" Stone says getting pissed off.

"You can blame yourself for that, Ciara." She says pointing her anorexic finger at me. "This is your consequence, and plus, you guys already look buff enough."

I look at my thin, un-muscular arms and shake my head in severe disagreement. "Are you kidding me? I might be a Career but a very un-fit one. All the other Careers will kill us instantly _thinking _if we care about life or death. It's not even legal in the games, is it?"

"Of course it's legal, come with me."

"No way, why would I want to go with you anyway? You're utterly disgusting, ugly, un-educated and stupid." I say ticking off the points with my fingers.

"This year, will be a tad different. You are to have a discussion with _all_ of the tributes, so you know each others, strengths and weaknesses."

"Why would I tell _anyone_ my strengths and weaknesses? That's practically committing suicide right there! It's so stupid, and, no one would want to fight with us anyway once they find out our secrets. It's a cinch. Won't we be invincible?"

"No actually, I heard there was someone who volunteered, a Miss. Faria Woods from District 7. She looked up to the challenge, and saved a 13 year old from _certain_ death. Now if you would, follow me."

And we are forced to leave because of two peacekeepers who keep their face hidden in their gleaming white uniforms.

Surely no one has ever stepped foot in this room before this batch of tributes and the workers who built it. The doors are wide open and over them is a sign on a gold plate that says, "**Conference Room"**. We are the last tributes in this room and everyone is staring right between our eyes as if laser beams were to come out and kill us here, now.

A tribute runs in from behind us and makes me fall over. The whole room bursts out in laughter, even the mentors. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." The boy says giving me a helping hand up.

"Ugh, I don't need your help." I say confidently propping myself up. "Just get away from me."

He nods his head and sits next to the female tribute from his district. On the table, I see a sign printed that lays on the table. It says District 4 on it. Great, the clumsy boy is a Career. Looks like we have a bunch of weaklings as allies, we better ditch them and stay with the District 3 Tributes.

"Take your seats." I bulky man says while gripping to our wrists and lugging us along the thick blue carpet. We're practically being dragged because we resist from him. We finally sit and stare at all the district representatives who are standing at the front of the large room.

"Hello lucky Hunger Games Tributes! I am District 1's representative, Maxine Dwells." She says too-over cheerfully, like all the other ones. Her skin is a pale salmon-ish colour with bright violet eyes and shiny dark blue make-up. I can tell, just like her stubby blue hair, she was cold as ice.

"My name is Desiree Flames; I am the District 2 representative!" Says Desiree, she starts jumping up and down while clapping her delicate little hands, I can tell that she is quiet amusing to the rest of the tributes.

"This is a slushy party if you ask me." Stone says, and I laugh hysterically. I get strange looks around the room because I have interrupted District 3's rep.

"Sorry, it's just, ah, it's nothing. Continue." I regret telling them to continue because for the next hour, we sit and listen to the reps introduce themselves and squeal on about how pleased they are to have all of us, all, but Desiree Flames.

"Now it's your turns! You all have a list in front of you, take a look at them and start to mingle with whoever it says on the list. 1o minutes to each person!"

I pick up a long sheet of yellow paper that wasn't there before. I look to the list and my first "Interview" is with the boy tribute from District 5, Seth Blue. He's about my age and looks strong as a pro-wrestler. I look around for him and feel a tickle on my leg. "What are you doing?" I say kicking his hand to step away from me.

"The names Seth Blue, District 5, you gotta boyfriend?"

"Excuse me, me must be blind, stupid and someone who wants to die." I say practically yelling so the whole of Panem could hear.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a no, I have a fiancée, and I can _tell_ I'm going to hate you. And, I'm going to kill you first."

"Strengths, threatening, sexy, heartless, weaknesses, will do anything for fiancée, I can't think of another weakness."

"Look here,"

"Oh, I already am looking your way."

"Ugh, you're a pig! Flattery will get you no where in life! Especially not with me, got that straight?"

"What are mine?"

"Well, let's see. Strengths…well, you're a pig, and pigs roll in mud, good camouflage other than that, I've got nothing. Weaknesses, obviously a player so will fall for any girl you can get your hands on, _literally_. Your voice is annoying so even if you negotiate with someone, begging, pleading for them not to kill you, they will get a headache and kill you instantly, you won't have any sponsors because of your damn attitude. Must I go on?"

"You are a mastermind at insulting people. I will enjoy killing you."

I laugh hysterically. "Ha-ha, we both know that's _not_ going to happen." The buzzer rings, I get up and blow him a kiss.


	4. Meeting The Tributes Part 2

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. But I own all of the characters in this paticular story.**

Chapter 3

Second last on my list, the girl tribute from 4, Rainia Bells. What can I say about her? She is by far, the sweetest person I've talked to all day.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rainia Bells; I will enjoy slaughtering you in the arena." She sticks out her hand to me and I firmly shake it confirming I shall not be messed with. After I let go of her grasp, she places her brown fur boots on the table and leans back into her chair.

"Ciara Malcom, that won't happen if I do first." I assure her.

"Ha-ha, don't make me laugh; I've been hearing that all day long. It's getting old, is that all you got?" she shakes her head, "Pathetic"

"You know, the first person I've met with didn't seem like someone I'd _ever_ grow fond of, but meeting you, I have this whole new feeling. I think you just broke top 3 on my Who to Kill First list."

"Now that's something. But, _just_ like I said before, I'm going to enjoy slaughtering _you_."

"I give you what, 5 minutes in the arena?" a scoff and place my legs on the table too.

"Hey, I like you. Maybe I won't kill you on the first day." She walks by me and the buzzer goes off.

Alright, I can get out of this boring fest now. Hallelujah, the last tribute, Reef Sayne.

Wait, Reef Sayne, as in, the complete fool who ran into me earlier today? Great, I'm going to enjoy explaining to him how many different ways I can kill him.

"Oh no, I-it's you." He mumbles to himself.

"You have some sort of a problem?" I lunge towards him, startling him and watch him fall to the floor. I look and see all the other tributes watch me torment Reef and they cackle. "Ha-ha you're funny." My head shakes and I give him a hand up. My slowly takes it and I let go as soon as he's half way up. I realize this will get me some sponsors, or I lost some. "I was just playin'; get up for real this time."

A bright smile forms on his face and he jumps up. "Y-you really know how to intimidate me."

"Uhh- is that supposed to be good for you?"

"Nope, it's good for you though. Come on, let's get on with this." He sits on a chair and continues, "What are your skills?"

"Uhm, do you really think I'm going to tell you? Throughout every-single interview I've had so far, we just small talked. No one cares about skills, not even the twelve-year-olds. So why would a thin, un-muscular thirteen-year-old boy care? You're surely not going to win, everyone else except for your district partner and a few others even bothered to ask because, they know they're… going… to… die."

"Well, that's the bell!" Reef says thankfully as soon as the bell rings.

"Hey,"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to kill you even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill you so painfully, and your family will die when they watch you die."

"Well… thanks for not making it confusing." He replies sarcastically.

I roll my eyes then turn and run into Stone's arms.

"Well, that was probably the lamest thing I have ever done in my eighteen years." Stone says coldly but happily.

"I think they want us to become all buddy-buddy with each other so it'll be even better to watch the best friends kill each other when the game starts.


	5. Annoyance

Chapter 4

"Ciara, wake up. Wake up right now! You are all ready ten minutes late for training. You are wasting time, you have less time than anyone else to train but you decide to sleep all day long." Desiree idiotically complains.

"Oh my god, shut up will ya? I set my alarm for ten o'clock, its only six thirty right now. Just let me sleep."

"Oh is it really only six thirty?" she checks her watch and giggles, "I'm sorry, Ciara, I guess I'm an early bird. Oh, by the way," she lifts up my blanket, "Stone, out of her bed this instant."

"Desiree, are you serious, we're being thrown into our deaths, and you're telling us to sleep in _two_ different beds? Yeah, so not gonna happen." I pull the blankets over our heads and block out Desiree's irritating cavil.

"Ciara Malcom and Stone Riviera, listen to me right now!"

"Ooh, you're using the whole name, guilt thing blah, blah, _blah. _Come back here at ten o'clock okay?"

"Oh I will, with some Peacekeepers too. How would you like that?"

"Sweetie, I think we should just get up, I don't want to hear that annoying capitol accent anymore." Stone says sweetly.

"If we must," I push the blanket from on top of us and sit up. "Good morning." I say tiredly.

We quickly arrive at the training centre at nine thirty. None of the other tributes are here yet and for good reason. It's not opened yet.

"Shit! You'd think someone would be in there cleaning up or something." Stone complains arrogantly.

"Babe, they just don't think it's fair if someone gets more training than others is all."

"Exactly my point, these capitol people are being some faggots. It's not fair, we're already weaker than all the other tributes, less training time, what's next?" he paces around and says in a capitol accent, "Stone and Ciara are no longer aloud to use weapons in the games, nor shall they be allies with the other Careers."

"Now that, they cannot do."

For the next hour and a half, we decide to use it wisely with no interruptions. For us, it isn't very hard to get intimate because we're engaged but we refrain ourselves from anything strenuous. Doing this, reminds me of when I was five or so. Just playing tag and hide and seek in the woods next to the training centre. I wish we could do this back in District 2, without the stress of being slaughtered in a few days.

Exactly at ten thirty, majority of the tributes are making their way to the training centre.

"Stone let's scare them."

"Are you crazy, Ciara? They're going to hate us even more."

"No they won't, wait, what are you talking about, I don't mean scare them by popping out of the bushes…"


	6. Confusion

Chapter 5

Stone's POV

Before I have time to think, Ciara pushes me out of the bushes. Her lips find mine and we start to kiss. Once we come to a halt, we have to jump from the forest to the cement floor below. Not wanting her to get injured, I carefully place her down on the floor. Ciara sticks out her arms, thinking that she's helping me down, she pulls me down with all her might. I land on top of her and she starts kissing me again.

Talk about a huge surprise to the other tributes, all is quiet and all eyes on us.

"Welcome the District 4 tributes!" Ciara says cheerily to the others.

Strange glares come from most of the tributes; others are laughing their heads off but only one is acting maturely. It's Rainia Bells; she slowly looks down at us and offers us a hand up.

"You aren't hurt, are ya, Stone?" Ciara smiles sweetly.

"Naw, I'm ok, just a little dazed is all." I lie, actually, my right shoulder is bleeding and my head bashed to the ground from that stunt. Now standing I brush off the dirt from me like nothing has happened.

I can see that other tribute from District 4, Reef Sayne, there he is, laughing his head off. He's actually on the floor laughing. Suddenly, Rainia crouches down and rubs his face.

_'Aw, isn't that cute? I guess he's like a little brother to her or something.'_

But, my thoughts are completely off. She hoists her hand up and slaps him on the face.

"Get up, useless." She exclaims to him after she stands.

"Jeez Rainia, how much more could you embarrass me?"

"Don't be a fool, Reef. I'm not _embarrassing _you, I'm lessening your chances of fighting." She cocks her head to the side and looks at him like he's a mutated alien.

Once we get into the training area, there are many different stations lined up the perimeter of the centre on the first floor. Some staff explains where everything is.

"Okay, so, this is where you will all train, either it's camouflage, knot tying or weapons, you will be busy until one o'clock, that is when you can eat. The cafeteria is on the second floor and so are the rest rooms. Get busy people!"

Immediately, the tributes spread out, most of them are at the weapons section. I choose to go to the plant section.

"Hello there,"

_'Damn, she sounds like a robot.'_ I think in my mind.

"I have seen you have chosen the plant section."

_"Thank you for that, genius."_

"Okay," she says now sounding like human. (Well, not human but like a capitol person.) "I want you to identify the poisonous plants by smelling them. The poisonous plants smell like burning rubber, a sensation of fish or coconuts."

Once I start, Reef Sayne walks up, holding an ice pack to his face.

"Dude, she didn't hit you that hard, you _do_ know that right?"

"It seemed like she didn't hit me that hard right? It probably hurts as much as your shoulder hurts." His eyebrows rise up and puts down the ice pack.

"How did you kn--?"

"How could I not know? I've never fallen from a height before but you did land on pavement. It's gotta sting, dude. Here," he says offering his ice pack to me.

"No, I don't want to look like a baby in the arena, I'm a man, I'll be fine."

"So what are you doing?" he says glancing to the plant arrangement that is laid in front of me.

I tell him the difference of safe and poisonous plants and how you can tell. We go to the camouflage station and he turns out to be an okay guy.

_'Just wait until the arena, Reef. I doubt you're smart enough to see the real me…'_


	7. AloneKinda

_**Just to let everyone know, this chapter is pretty useless and a bit sexual but, my brain isn't on straight. Please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**_

Chapter 7

Ciara's POV

I wake up in a room too familiar, Stone's room. My head lay on his bare chest and his grip on my hand has loosened from last night. I lift and turn my head to the alarm clock, 12:00 PM. Oh, right, we don't get training today. I wonder how Reef is doing without his new "best friend" who secretly wants to kill him as soon as the Career alliance is over.

I hear a shuffling from outside and can see bright red hair through the blurred glass on the wall.

I lay my head back down and close my eyes so when she walks in I'll look like I'm still sleeping.

"Ciara, wake up, wake up right now!" Desiree yells while running into the room. She gasps and looks at Stone underneath me. I crack open my other eye and she can tell I'm awake. It looks like she's about to rip off the blankets so I hold on to it tight making sure she doesn't sight skin, but instead she slaps my leg.

"Do you really have to be such an idiot? Please, just, leave." I say lazily to her.

"I told you two to _not_ share a room, and what do I get?"

"Well, you get two people who were going to marry in three weeks sharing a room together because it's legal."

"H-hey, Ciara, when's the interview?" Stone says just waking up. He takes one good look at Desiree and pulls up some of the blanket to his chest.

I look forward and let out a small laugh because, I've never seen a side of Stone where he was afraid before. "I don't know sweetie. Why don't we ask the trespasser over here?" I glare at Desiree waiting for an answer until she finally understands.

"Actually, Ciara, you _are _the trespasser in this room."

"No she's not; I invited her here, myself, so you are the trespasser.

Desiree looks embarrassed but continues anyway, "Well, there is no interview; the conference was taped so that counted as your interview." Desiree exclaims cheerily.

"So when do we go into the arena?"

"Two days from now."

"Not much practice time don't you think?"

"Well,"

"Just…you know what, I don't really care."

"Now go shower you two,"

"Okay, sounds ok to us." Stone raises his eyebrows and nods.

"SEPERATLEY, NO SHOWERING TOGETHER!" she yells so loud, practically the whole building can hear.

"Do you actually think, with two days left, until torture, were not going to shower together? You are an insane lady. Now, please leave.

Desiree scoffs and storms out of the room.

"Were not actually going to shower right?" I say to him once were sure she's gone.

"No way, we have to train, one way or another."

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late review, I had writers block and lots of homework and skating and yeah. Sorry, this chapter is a little useless but too bad.**


End file.
